Diez años no son nada
by Fresita con nata
Summary: Diez años no son nada, piensa el señor Lorinaitis mientras se toma su tiempo. Tiene paciencia pero no está satisfecho. Quiere más.


Hetalia no es mío, blablabla.

Escrito en un plis para mis pervs después de una conversación por twitter.

Nombres humanos, Universo Alternativo, profesor/alumno y sexo.

El punto de vista va cambiando de uno a otro, espero que no resulte confuso. Gracias por leer ;D

* * *

La puerta del departamento de Lengua y Literatura está cerrada con el pestillo y solo queda el conserje en el instituto, pero el miedo a ser descubiertos se nota en el ambiente.

Eso lo hace aún más emocionante.

Feliks no esperaba que fuera tan fácil. Sabe que al señor Lorinaitis le gustan las chicas bonitas de cabello rubio como la profesora de Física y solo le puede ofrecer lo segundo, a parte de toda su atención durante las clases. Flirtear es difícil, Feliks siempre se pone nervioso y no es capaz de decir dos palabras seguidas sin tartamudear. El señor Lorinaitis no es viejo (y tampoco joven) ni feo (tampoco un Adonis), pero su sonrisa hace que le tiemble el cuerpo desde los dedos de los pies hasta las puntas del cabello.

Ahora quien tiembla es el señor Lorinaitis, sentado a medias en el escritorio.

_Ah_

Suspira con fuerza cuando nota la punta de la lengua de Feliks subiendo por su esternón. Hace cosquillas, es fría y húmeda y no puede evitar estremecerse cuando Feliks le besa en la clavícula a la vez que su camisa se desliza por la espalda (y la calefacción está apagada pero no lo nota)

Tiene que recordar que es su alumno y es menor de edad pero se le olvida en cuanto Feliks muerde la base de su cuello y se pone tenso y

_Ah_

Nota cómo el tendón se mueve con sus dientes y en lugar de morderle de nuevo acaricia la zona con sus labios y chupa la piel salada, aprovechando el momento para colar su cuerpo menudo entre las piernas del señor Lorinaitis. Le gusta, porque en cuanto lo siente mueve las caderas para rozarse con Feliks y cierra sus muslos para que éste no escape.

_Ah_

Feliks sube su lengua por el cuello y tira con cuidado del lóbulo de la oreja. Le hace cosquillas y se ríe un poco, pero a Toris no le apetece seguir pasivo.

Feliks cumplirá los dieciocho en un mes, en ese momento diez años de diferencia no parecen importarle. No son nada.

Levanta sin cuidado la camisa de su alumno, rozando la piel con las yemas de sus dedos. El cuerpo de Feliks sufre una especie de sacudida por primera vez, está sensible, caliente,

_Oh_

El señor Lorinaitis no es tan brusco como él y se toma su tiempo. Besa con cuidado la barbilla de Feliks, sus pómulos, la frente. Es tierno hasta que reclama sus labios con la boca abierta, con lentitud pero seguro. Le aprieta contra él, mueve la pelvis siguiendo un ritmo pausado y Feliks suelta un gemido que el otro atrapa con la lengua.

_Ah_

Las manos de Feliks miman su espalda, se aferran a ella cuando los dos se agitan, y cada vez está más seguro que no va a poder mantenerse de pie por más tiempo. A Toris le tiemblan las piernas pero no por cansancio, sino porque la situación le resulta poco satisfactoria. Quiere más, quiere más, necesita más

_¿Estás seguro?_

Están medio desnudos, el señor Lorinaitis sentado en el suelo y Feliks encima de él, a horcajadas, la ropa interior y los pantalones olvidados en el suelo.

Y se mueven y se mueven y se mueven.

No quieren hacer ruido, y Feliks es callado con besos bruscos a la vez que no paran de acariciarse.

El señor Lorinaitis gruñe un poco y tiene su cabello castaño revuelto, la goma del pelo se perdió unos minutos atrás y no se ha molestado en buscarla. Ahora a Feliks si le parece un Adonis porque le mira fijamente, con la boca entreabierta, como si estuviera hambriento. Feliks cierra los ojos, avergonzado

_No pares, no pares_

Medio profesorado piensa que su vista va detrás de la maestra de Física y da gracias a que eso es así. En realidad siempre se ha muerto por probar los labios del chico rubio de la sonrisa altiva que siempre reserva el primer pupitre en sus clases y que ahora tiene sus preciosos ojos cerrados, con la cabeza ladeada hacia la derecha, respirando fuerte, muy fuerte, mordiéndose los labios para no chillar. Casi lo consigue, separa las manos del pene de Toris para taparse la boca a la vez que termina.

Hay un momento de silencio, Feliks apoya la cabeza en el cuello de su profesor intentando recobrar el aliento. Tiembla, su cuerpo está agotado pero satisfecho.

_Lo siento._

No tiene mucha experiencia, no ha podido aguantar más tiempo. El señor Lorinaitis aún está a medias, puede ver que su miembro sigue erecto.

Feliks le mira con el rostro desencajado y murmura una disculpa. Recibe una sonrisa cariñosa de regalo y un beso en los labios.

_No pasa nada._

Toris jadea, jadea muy fuerte. Es el turno de Feliks de mirarle, tiene el pelo revuelto y las mejillas sonrojadas, la camisa medio desabrochada, los labios rojos de besos.

Es maravilloso, Toris piensa y al mismo tiempo mueve su mano con velocidad, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo…

_Ah_

Feliks abraza su cuerpo y le besa el cuello como antes; con la punta de la lengua recorre de nuevo una marca rojiza y el señor Lorinaitis se estremece.

_A-ah_

Toris siente un beso justo debajo de la oreja y los dedos jugando con su cabello castaño, Feliks lame la punta de su nariz y le besa, una, otra, otra vez, mordiendo su labio inferior hasta sentir su aliento entrecortado

_Ah, si, a-ah_

Feliks toma su turno y el señor Lorinaitis posa las manos a ambos lados del rostro del muchacho, atrayéndole hacia sí y besando, besando, mordiendo y las manos de Feliks suben y bajan y aprietan hasta que su profesor no puede más.

_Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero_

Ambos se sienten sucios, el ambiente huele a sudor y está caldeado. Están seguros que cualquiera que les vea sabrá lo que han hecho.

Toris no se arrepiente. Observa a su alumno buscando la misma conclusión y éste le mira con sus enormes ojos verdes, la sonrisa tan amplia que parece iluminar el despacho.

Diez años no son nada.


End file.
